Sweet peach
by Saruki Flowers
Summary: Aomine gets mad at Momoi for telling the coach that he had hurt his legs and she run away in a stormy night. The continuation of what happened after she went to see Kuroko and the others at Seirin!


Hello! I'm Saruki. This is the first fic I've writen. Since my mother language is Spanish and not English, I hope it came out well. I kinda like this couple in Kuroko no Basket so I dared to write about them. Enjoy!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

_**A sweet peach**_

_" I don't even want to see your face again."_

Those harsh words were still echoing in her head. It was raining heavily that night. Aomine had gotten angry at Momoi. He hadn't had the chance to play in the latest matches because she told the head coach that his leg was hurting. Even though she did it for his sake, it still hadn't anything to do with her.

His reaction made her angry too. It's not like she didn't know about Aomine's bad temper, but what annoyed her the most was the fact that his childhood friend couldn't see how much she cared about him. After throwing some books at his face, she ran away. Now, there was only one person she could rely on.

_"Tetsu-kun."_

Not only Kuroko but the entire Seirin team received her. Riko even let her borrow a spare kuma T-Shirt, although it was too small on her chest. After she dried herself and calmed down a bit, Kuroko decided to walk her home.

— It's fine until here, Tetsu-kun. — She said after a while.

— Are you sure? I can accompany you all the way. Aomine-kun will worry if go wandering alone at night.

— It's ok, really. Thank you, Tetsu-kun! — Even though she said that with a smile, Kuroko knew she wasn't ok at all.

Despite the fact those two had been together from the start, Kuroko had never seen them have a fight like that. This time was totally different from the usual teasing Aomine threw at Momoi. He took a glance at her before heading back.

However, she never made it home.

Aomine was about to go to sleep. At least that's what he would have done another day, but not that one. He went to the bathroom to look at the little bump he had in the head. He touched it while thinking about what happened. Now he thought about it more carefully, Momoi's face when he told her those harsh words, looked like she had been stabbed with a sharp knife.

Unsure about what to do, Aomine turned on the TV. For the first time in a while, he didn't feel like sleeping. It's not like he was going to pay attention to it, but he had to do so when the local news started.

_" Recently, a young high school girl was raped in a dark street. Please, be careful if you were to go out alone at night."_

Wait a moment. He had a chill. Didn't Satsuki go home alone in that awful night? On top of that... with that kind of face? But the journalist hadn't finished yet.

_" ...Right now, we are being informed that another young girl has been hospitalized due to a traffic accident. Please make sure to take a good look at the traffic lights..."_

Aomine's body moved on his own. He took his mobile phone and called her. It's not like Momoi had to be one of those girls but somehow he had a bad feeling. Why on the Earth was he so worried? However, someone picked up.

— Sat...!

— _The number you have dialled is not... — _He hung up.

— Damn, damn, damn!

He took his keys and went outside, forgetting his coat and umbrella, running as hard as he could.

He went straight to her house. He stopped for a moment before ringing the bell. It was quite late and if what he saw in the news weren't to have anything to do with Momoi, their encounter would be very awkward. He started to think to himself...

— I can't tell her "_you worried the crap outta me" _or something embarrassing like that. Well, then, if she's home I would kind of... Apologise? Hell no! It's her fault I didn't get to play. But she was crying... And it's not like I actually don't wanna ser her face again... Maybe I said too much? Her chest is big too and she is kinda cute... Man, what the Hell am I thinking?! She's Satsuki! SATSUKI! The same annoying Satsuki who even follows me to my high school. Oi oi! Pull yourself together, Daiki! The point is, what do I do now, to ring the bell or not... Tchh! To the Hell with everything, I must know what happened to her...

This is what Aomine had decided after such a self-reflexion... but a small hand poked his shoulder, making him jump a little.

— If it isn't Dai... Aomine-kun... What have you been doing here for a while?

Aomine was astonished. It was... Momoi?!

— Sat... Satsuki...! Since when... — He hadn't notice her.

— Since you arrived. But it seems like you entered the "zone" or something... I guess you really didn't want to see my face!

She was forcing a smile which seemed to have a hidden sad feeling in it. Then, Aomine saw she was carrying a bag.

— Anyway... _Dai-chan _is fine. — He rubbed his hair before continuing — What's that?

— This? — She pointed at the — bag — These are _peach_es I just bought. Want some?

— Mmm... Ok, gimme one.

They sat at the entrance of Momoi's place to eat. They both were silent. As expected, the situation was a bit awkward. Aomine was the one who spoke after a few minutes.

— Geeez...! I guess I'm sorry, Satsuki. I kinda took it out on you.

— ...

— Ain't ya gonna say anything? Are you that mad?

Momoi didn't say anything. She only got closer to him and, quickly, she kissed his bump. Aomine, who was caught off guard, let a smirk out.

— Hmmmmm... This _peach_ is the sweetest one I ever ate, ya know?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Even though I find Momoi annoying sometimes, I like this couple :) **


End file.
